Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a laminated body structured from a number of members used for manufacturing a power-module substrate of a semiconductor device controlling large electric current and high voltage, a manufacturing method of a power-module substrate, and a manufacturing device of a laminated body.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-136646 filed Jul. 2, 2014, Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-235949 filed Nov. 20, 2014 and Japanese Patent Application No. 2015-130973 filed Jun. 30, 2015, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Background Art
Conventionally, as a power-module substrate, it is known that a circuit plate is joined on one surface of a ceramic substrate in a laminated state and a heat-radiation plate is joined on another surface of the ceramic substrate in a laminated state. This power-module substrate is formed into a power module by soldering electric elements such as a semiconductor chip (a power element) or the like on the circuit plate and joining a heat sink on the heat-radiation plate.
Methods of joining metal plates to be the circuit plate and the heat-radiation plate on the ceramic substrate in the laminated state for this power-module substrate are described in Patent Documents 1 and 2 for example.
Patent Document 1 discloses a manufacturing method of a power-module substrate having an insulating layer and a circuit layer formed on one surface of the insulating layer. This manufacturing method of power-module substrate has a circuit layer forming process in which the circuit layer is formed by laminating a copper layer on the aluminum layer after arranging an aluminum layer on the one surface of the insulating layer, so that the aluminum layer and the copper layer are solid-phase-diffusion joined by weighting and holding a heating state.
In Patent Document 2, a brazing foil is laminated on one surface of a metal flat plate with a resin-coating layer (including octanediol as organic resin) therebetween beforehand, this stacked body of the metal flat plate and the brazing foil is punched out and formed to have an outer shape of a circuit layer, and the brazing foil which is stacked on the circuit layer is stacked on a ceramic flat plate: so that the circuit layer and the ceramic flat plate are stacked and joined with the brazing foil.